


Janus' birthday

by Insomniac_Writer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Happy Birthday Janus, I finally remembered a birthday, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_Writer/pseuds/Insomniac_Writer
Summary: I finally remembered a sides birthday so I wrote this.Remus being Janus' best friend decided to make his birthday the best yet with the help of his boyfriend Patton and his brother but the one person that Janus wants to see seems to have no plans to show up. Janus was hoping that he and Virgil could set aside their petty grudges for his birthday but it seems that Virgil wants nothing to do with Janus even on his birthday. Janus will respect that no matter how much Virgil's hatred towards him hurts.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Janus' birthday

Janus woke up on his birthday feeling more tired that when he went to sleep so it was only natural to want to go back to sleep because it was his birthday and if he couldn't sleep in then by the gods what was the point. Falling back asleep he didn't wake up for another three hours feeling better. The knock that had awoken his turned out to be Remus who as always on his birthday had brought him an outfit that Remus himself has designed to wear for the day. Black jeans, black t-shirt, yellow sweater, and a black beanie. It always made the duo happy to wear something that Remus had designed with him in mind for his birthday and once upon a time the same could be said for Virgil back when the duo was a trio. 

"Change then me meet me in the kitchen. We're going out with the others for breakfast," Remus said jumping up and down.

"Alright. Alright. Now shoo I **_don't_** need to change," Janus said shooing Remus out of the room.

"Hurry," Remus called.

Five minutes Janus came out of his room in the outfit Remus had picked matched with yellow converse. Remus dragged him towards the light sides living room where everyone but Virgil waited on the duo. Patton rushed forward and hugged the snake like side while yelling happy birthday. Logan offered a happy birthday as well while Roman whom Janus had become close to after they got over the whole Putting others First incident and found common ground with acting. Patton kissed Remus on the cheek after letting go off Janus. Janus looked around and noticed Virgil's absence.

"Is Virgil joining us?" Janus asks.

"He said he had something to take care of," Logan said.

"Ah," Janus said not believing Virgil's excuse, "So he _**will**_ be joining us today?"

"I'm afraid he did not tell me how long he would be working," Logan said.

"So he _**will**_ be coming at all?" Janus said looking slightly upset which everyone picked up on including Virgil who had just risen up in the kitchen to get some food.

"It would look that way," Logan said.

"I'm sorry kiddo I know you were hoping he would be around today," Patton said.

"It _**isn't**_ fine Patton. I'm not going to force him to interact with me. That would only push him away farther," Janus sighed.

Virgil was shocked by this turn of events. He hadn't thought Janus would want him to be around on his birthday. He also didn't think that Janus would be this upset by him not hanging around on his birthday. Virgil knew Janus well he was more then a little upset he was heartbroken. Maybe if he hurried he could catch them before they left for breakfast. Changing quickly he rushed downstairs to see that they had already left. Well fuck now what.

Meanwhile the other sides had taken Janus to a dinner in the imagination. He was having fun but he still wished Virgil were there. He laughed at the joke told and had fun. After breakfast they dragged Janus to a book store to get him more books on psychology as that was one of his favorite things. He loved to read about it and try to things out. It was one of the reasons he was so close to Emile.

After that they headed back to the mindscape where Virgil was waiting with a gift for Janus. He had fallen asleep not long after getting the gift and he hoped he could make up for his absence earlier that day with it. Janus walked over to him and shook him awake. Virgil shot up and the look of joy on his face when he saw Janus was unmistakable. 

"Hey," Virgil said.

"Hi," Janus replied.

"I'm sorry for missing breakfast. I got you something to make up for it," Virgil said holding out the box which Janus now noticed had small holes.

Opening the box he found a young corn snake.

"Virgil?" he said.

"I have the other stuff for her in my room. We can move it to yours later," Virgil said in a rush then came the worry, "Do you not like her? I'm sorry. I should have gotten you something else. I just thought you would like her because one time when we were kids you mentioned wanting a pet snake and I should have known you wouldn't want one anymore."

"You remember that?" Janus interrupted.

"Well yeah. I remember almost everything you have ever told me," Virgil said.

"Can I kiss you?" Janus asked before he could stop himself.

"I would love," Virgil said with in a split second. 

Janus leaned down and kissed Virgil.

"I still love you," Janus said.

"And I still love you," Virgil said, "So do you wanna try again?"

"Please," Janus said.

"Cool. What are you gonna name her?"

"Morningstar," Janus said.

"What the fuck just happened?" Roman asked.

"Janny and Virgie got back together finally," Remus said.

The twins were promptly dragged away buy their respective boyfriends leaving Janus alone with his once again boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is crappy and short but I like it so I'mma post it. I finally remembered a sides birthday in time to write something so have this.


End file.
